It Rhymes With Sassy
by xXNicklezXx
Summary: '"I couldn't handle being here alone." He looked away. "I did a really stupid thing, joining Gwen like that." "Lash, you were young." I looked at him and smiled warmly. "She was a crazy witch with mind control powers."' Worth a read, guaranteed!
1. Don't Call Me Macy

**Here it is, almost two a.m. on a school night and I'm starting a new fanfic. This time for Sky High. Yeah my childhood right here:D I remember playing super heroes with my friends and we all went to Sky High. Anyway, enough of my strange back story, okay not that strange lotsa kids did it, I think so anyway, I'm babbling. My bad. Anyway, time for a prologue, well sort of. It's really just the first chapter, with a hint of back story. I'll just go ahead and say this, since I don't do it in my Hunger Games fic(that is really awesome by the way)**

**I don't own Sky High. If I did things would have ended different. For example; there would've been a sequel. Oh well, I only own my OCs, who are quite obvious once you read. I mean, all of the characters in the real Sky High are so...average. I am anything but average. Well maybe not anything.**

**So anyway, here goes nothing.**

I kept trying to hit the snooze button but it just wouldn't work. I hit every other button. I even managed to turn my phone off somehow in the mess. I groaned and sat up pulling the alarm's plug out of the wall.

"Stupid technology." I muttered as I stood up and stretched.

I walked to the bathroom conveniently attached to my bedroom and took care of business then showered. After my whole body was red from the hot water I got out. I sighed contently as I put on my bra and undies. I just love hot showers.

I wrapped my hair up in a towel before I skipped back into my room and turned my music up all the way. Pound The Alarm (irony plain, simple, bitter irony.) started playing and I danced around looking for something to wear today.

It was the first day of Senior year at Sky High, the high school for super heroes. I could not be more excited. It was going to be a wonderful year.

Whoa. Stop. Hold everything. I just realized something. I have yet to introduce myself. My apologies dear reader. My name is Massie James Abbott. No, James is not just a name for guys anymore. I'm not the only chick with that middle name. Seriously. Look it up.

Anyway, now I've introduced myself, so I'm going to go ahead and continue. Be warned, I'm a bit crazy at times, but only when I'm completely comfortable in my surroundings. I promise, it's okay, I won't hurt you. Much. I'm only kidding.

I had finally picked out an outfit after about fifteen minutes, so around five songs. Yeah, I'm slow.

I ended up picking a white bustier dress. The trim was an electric purple, the straps were more like purple lightning bolts and the bottom had black storm clouds all the way around it. I smiled contently and went to find a pair of shoes.

After dancing to Va Va Voom (yeah, I was having a Nicki Minaj type morning, no big deal.) I found my black peep toe booties and put them on. I was content so I went to blow dry my hair.

As I did this I examined myself, planning the perfect first day look. As soon as I finished blow drying my platinum hair I crimped all of it but my purple side swept bangs and put on my favorite silver headband. Yeah, that's perfection.

I fixed a pretty smoky eye with purple eyeliner (the purple makes my eyes pop, they're that really deep blue like the ocean) before grabbing my silver lighting bolt necklace, star earrings and white silver fingerless gloves, like rock stars wear. I walked downstairs where my parents were standing. "Hey sweetie!" Mom said happily. My dad just smiled and pushed my plate of chocolate chip waffles forward. By the looks of the kitchen my two younger siblings had already been down and ate.

"Thanks." I said.

Let me just talk about my parents. They've both got powers and they're both heroes. They mostly do foreign work, so here they aren't as known as The Commanded and Jetstream. Anyway, they're known as Hurricane and Mother Nature. Dad's powers are controlling the elements, water is his favorite though; Mom's are controlling animals, weather, plants, etc. Ya know, nature.

My powers, well, I get one from Mom and the other from my great-grandmother on Dad's side. I can control the weather and shadows. I can do really creepy things with these shadows too. I won't go into details, you'll find out someday.

After I finished my breakfast I ran back upstairs and brushed my teeth and applied my lipstick and lip gloss. I grabbed my bag, a cute white messenger bag with purple zippers, buckles and studs on it, and walked back downstairs where I found my siblings.

The oldest of the two, Xavier, was going into his freshman year at Sky High today. His power was being able to control minds, he got it from Mom's mom. The younger one, Janelle, was going into seventh grade. She recently discovered her power was also from Mom's side of the family. She could teleport and control minds.

Which explained how she got into my closet and got my white knee high Converse. "I don't think so." I said to her. She sighed and took them off replacing them with a pair of white ballet flats. "Put them back." I commanded. She complied teleporting them there.

Mom and Dad walked back in from getting dressed all fancy like for their jobs as lawyers. "Well," Mom started. "You kids ready?"

"Of course!" I grinned.

"I guess so." Janelle said slowly.

"Heck yeah." Xavier smirked.

"We'll take you to school today." Dad told Janelle.

"Why can't you take me?" Xavier asked, dreading the bus.

"You'll find out." I said. "I'm gonna go meet the others at the bus stop. See you guys later." I hugged my parents and patted my siblings heads before walking out.

I walked a block to the bus stop, which was actually easier than one would think considering my boots are pretty close to being stilettos.

"Sassy!" I heard the familiar voice of my friend Aria and grinned.

The nickname Sassy stuck after freshman year. All my teachers kept calling me Macy so finally I got ticked off and yelled about how my name was Massie, not Macy, Massie. It rhymes with sassy, it's not that hard to pronounce. So from then on Aria has called me Sassy.

"Hey there Fireball." I said. Her nickname comes from both her powers and her hair. She has this all natural Hayley Williams orange hair. Plus her power is creating and manipulating fire. It was pretty cool watching what she could do.

"Where's our neighborhood bad boy?" She asked, referring to our other friend Wesley.

"I'm right here." He said walking up and smiling. Now Wesley, he's hard to describe. Most people are scared of him, he's got more of a temper than Aria or me combined. Even though, he looks nice enough-being the semi preppy one of the trio. I'm the one who's fashionable but way out there and unique; Aria's the fashionista meets rocker; Wesley's the button ups and Sperri's type.

It suits him though, he's got this adorable brown fluffy hair and big brown puppy eyes. But his power contrasts all of that, he has energy control and the color of the energy determines what it does. Sometimes he gets really mad and burns a whole room. It's scary honestly.

We talk for a couple minutes about what to expect from this year and I say that I'm just glad I get my year as President of the class and I get to do all sorts of things. Like greet the Freshmen. That'll be fun.

The bus pulls up and we all get on. I smile at the elderly lady who drives the Senior bus before walking to the very back where I always sit. The seat is open, as usual, so Aria joins me. Wesley sits in the seat beside us, happy to be alone.

We don't really talk until we get to school. Then we discuss how much everything has changed. After a couple years ago when Royal Pain tried to turn us all into babies-I have never enjoyed being sick more than I did when I found that out; Aria and Wesley were just happy they refused to go without me-things have been a bit different.

There haven't been any bullies, cheerleaders or prissy pink girls. I was honestly okay with that of course. That is until this year when I found out that Speed, Penny and Lash get to come back to Sky High and do their Senior year. Only a year later than they should have.**(A/N: Changed the timeline, those three were sophomores when Gwen took them under her wing and they carried out that psycho plan. I did this because I wanted this to be Senior year for Will and his friends too, so yeah, don't judge me too much.)**

It honestly irked me. Things had been so peaceful without them. Now I was sure to be stuck with them in classes. Maybe they'd changed though. But still, they turned people into babies. How sick is that? I'm just glad Will Stronghold didn't end up dying, which everyone thought he did until he magically had the power of flight, and instead foiled the plans. Not many people know this, but Will is actually somehow related to me. Somewhere down the line. I think he's like my second cousin or something.

Anyway, back to the school. I waltzed over to the steps to wait for the freshmen when I felt arms around me. I looked back to see Jasper, my boyfriend of four months, standing there grinning. "Hey babe."

"Hey Jas." I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"I just wanted to wish you luck with the freshmen."

"Thanks."

"I've gotta go," he said as I turned to face him. "I've gotta find someone to T. A. for third period."

"Alright." I kissed his lips. "See you at lunch."

"Alright. Oh, there's your kids." He said as he walked away. I smiled and turned around.

The freshmen bus was pulling up. As they all got out and looked around you could see the pure amazement in their eyes. That's when a blur rounded them all up and a pair of stripped arms stretched over, followed by the rest of the body. Speed and Lash. I practically growled.

"Welcome Freshmen." Speed said.

"We're your unofficial welcoming committee!" Lash chimed in.

"Let me just say," Speed grinned. "This is new for us. We used to torture Freshmen."

Some of them looked scared, so Lash added, "but we stopped that."

They sighed in relief and I walked over. Completely shocked. "And, I'm your official welcoming committee." I said with a smile.

"This," Lash said motioning towards me. "Is Massie. Don't call her Macy, she freaks and goes on a rampage about Sassy and Massie and this that and the other."

I just looked at him, shocked that he remembered that. "That's true." I smirked. "Now get lost boys, I have class president stuff to do."

"How'd you get president over Stronghold anyway?" Speed asked.

"Well, one he didn't want to run." I said. "Two, neither did anyone but me. So therefore, I'm president."

"Can't beat that logic." Lash said as he prepared to leave. "See you in class," he smirked, "Macy." He winked at me and walked away with Speed.

I glared after him and the sky became cloudy and it got really windy.

"Massie!" Xavier hollered at me. I instantly calmed and the weather went back to being sunny and cheerful.

"My bad." I laughed. "Now, before I show you to power placement, do you have any questions?"

"Well, there was one." A dude dressed like a "gangsta" said.

"Well," I said. "Here's another one. How do you feel about lightning?"

His eyes got wide and he shut up. I grinned.

The mini, girl version of Wesley raised her hand. "I like your hair."

"That's not a question." Some ginger guy said.

"Thank you." I said shooting the kid a look. _Oh, lovely. _I thought. _It's the freshmen, gender swapped us._ My brother, the little nerdy girl and the ginger. I wanted to know what these kids' powers were.

"I have a question." The ginger said quickly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Let's pretend that never happened." I said as I turned around. "Let's go children." I started walking knowing they'd be behind me.

Once we got to the gym I dropped them off and headed to my first period, T. A.'ing for Medulla. I walked in and a couple people smirked, meaning Lash and Aria. I raised an eyebrow. "Hey, _Macy._" Lash grinned from the front row. "Heard you've got a boy on your heels already. Not to mention, you already broke his poor freshman heart."

I glared at him. "Lash," I hissed through my teeth. "If you ever want to produce little rubber babies you'll stop talking and never call me Macy again."

"Ouch." He said. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Aria. This was going to be a long year.

**First, thanks for reading. Second, I fell asleep around a 3:40 last night, so I just finished this after school. No homework today! Now, I'd like to say, I won't upload all the time, for those of you who like The Hunger Games, I have a post-Mockingjay/Finnick living fic going for that. So, I'll be posting on both and mainly on weekends. So thanks again. Reviews are appreciated, I'll continue with or without, but the more reviwes the more I post.**

**~Coley:)**


	2. Smart Boy

**Saturday night, how do I spend it? Typing fanfics. Oh geeze, am I a nerd? Well. I guess that's okay, I like being a nerd. Oh, the quote from the summary is going to happen later in the story. Now I'd like to dedicate this next paragraph to boo!**

**Oh boo, thank you for being my first reviewer! You should see about getting yourself an account so you can be notified when I update. Because I will, I promise. You'll just have to wait and see about Massie and Lash though! I can't spoil anything for you, that would be really rude of me. Spoilers are no fun, like a whole story was ruined for me by one spoiler. Oh well, thanks again darling! It made my day when I saw I had a review.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Sky High, because honestly, if I did would I really be writing fanfics? No. I'd be writing a new screenplay. ;)**

**I'll get to writing for real now. Enjoy!**

By the time I got to lunch I was irritated to say the least. I not only had first period with Lash but I had one class period with Penny, one with Speed, then the worst. Fourth (right before lunch when I'm at my worst) I had all three of them. I didn't have Aria and Wesley in there either which made it worse.

I got my hero sandwich then found Jasper and sat down next to him. He smiled at me and I tried smiling back.

"What's up Mass?"

Oh. I apparently failed at smiling. Well crap. "Lash, Speed and Penny are getting on my nerves."

"You haven't suffocated them yet?" He laughed and put his hand on my thigh.

"Surprisingly, no." I couldn't help but giggle. He always made me feel better.

Aria and Wesley sat down across from me and looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"How did you survive fourth without either of us?" Wesley smiled sympathetically.

"It was hard." I sighed. "But I just decided to sit with Warren."** (A/N: Again, time line change:D)**

"Really?" Aria asked me in shock. She had this major crush on him, like it was really bad. She'd liked him since freshman year, she actually got upset when he fake dated Layla. But even more upset when he seriously dated ice girl.

"Yeah," I smiled. "We talked about you."

"What?" Her eyes were so wide, it was adorable.

"I said you liked making things out of your fire, he said that sounded pretty cool and he'd love to see it sometime but he was pretty sure you hated him." I laughed. "I made sure he knew you didn't and gave him your number. He said he'd text you after school. I informed him that you think he's hot and don't know how to talk to him."

"What did he say?!" She practically screamed.

"Yeah, I'm dying to know." Wesley laughed.

"Well, he said he thought you were pretty hot yourself. Literally and physically. Then he said he thought it was cute you couldn't talk to him."

She was actually blushing. I'd never seen her blush. "Whoa," was all she could say.

"Maybe Aria can finally date someone who isn't a douche bag jock." Wesley said. "No offense." He looked at Jasper.

"None taken." He grinned.

Jasper was on a community football team and just so happened to be best friends with Aria's last boyfriend who shattered her heart.

"Hey now," she said with a serious look. "They weren't all douches. I mean Brady may have cheated on me and used me but he wasn't a douche." She deadpanned before laughing. "So I date terrible guys, is that really such a big deal? At least I dump them when I figure it out."

"True, she could be weird and keep on dating them." Wesley laughed.

We all laughed until lunch was almost over, then we got our 30 minute free period. I had to find Xavier.

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" I got up.

"Alright." Everyone responded.

I kissed Jasper's cheek and walked off. I found him after a few minutes of searching, he was sitting with the gender swapped Aria and Wesley.

"Hey Xavier." I said. "How's power placement going?"

"I haven't gone up there yet," he said.

"So who're your friends?" I smiled at him.

"This is Briley, she's a technopath." He pointed at the girl. She smiled and waved. She was so adorable, plus she liked my hair. I liked her.

"This is Nathan. He shapeshifts into whatever he wants." He pointed at the ginger.

"I didn't really mean it when I asked you out." He said with a smirk. "The gangsta kid dared me."

"Mmhmm." The bell rang. "Go get food, I'm gonna goof off with Aria. Bye Xavier." I ruffled his hair.

"See ya later Mass!"

We went our separate ways and I somehow ended up face first into someone's chest. I hit the floor before I even realized what had happened. A stripped arm reached down to help me up.

"Sorry Massie." Lash sighed. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Neither was I." I took his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks for not calling me Macy."

"I don't want on your bad side."

"Smart boy."

He laughed. "I'll see you later Massie."

"To you too Lash." We walked away from each other and I felt like maybe, we'd become friends this year. I'd like that, he's not always terrible after all.

I found Will and Layla before I found Wesley or Aria so I sat down next to them in the courtyard. "How are my favorite lovebirds?"

Will laughed. "Hey Massie."

"Hi Massie!" Layla chirped all happy like.

"You're too happy." I grinned. "No one is really that happy, what are you hiding?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just a happy person." She laughed.

"Mmhmm, sure." We all laughed.

"How are you and Jasper?" Will asked randomly.

"Good, we really like each other." I smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I heard you guys broke up." He responded nervously.

"Where?"

"Layla heard a girl talking about him at the Paper Lantern and she said he broke up with you."

"I don't know who the girl was," Layla said. "She could've meant someone else but I don't know any other Massies or Jaspers."

"Me either." Will said.

"She must've heard wrong or something." I said, not really bothered.

"I guess so." Layla said.

"I'm gonna go tease Aria about Warren, see you guys later!" I said cheerfully and skipped off after they said bye.

After teasing Aria, and narrowly escaping death by fire, I ran to class, Hero History, almost late, only to run into Lash and fall on my butt again.

"We should stop meeting like this." He pulled me to my feet and I thanked him and walked in like someone who had no problems.

I was glad I had Jasper in this class. I sat down next to him and we discussed my little brother's friends until the bell rang. Next class, gym. I just wish Save The Citizen would start before tomorrow.

I walked in and sat on the bleachers with Aria and Wesley. I saw Penny, Speed and Lash all sitting together, because no one else would, and almost felt bad.

"Guys, since we don't have to do anything in here I feel like we should talk to them." I said.

"Why?" Aria crinkled my nose.

"Because, sure they did something weird, but it was all Gwen's fault. She had them under a spell! She's a witch!" I smiled and stood up. "Come on."

We all went over and sat down. "Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi." Penny said shyly.

"Hey Massie." Lash said with a grin.

Speed raised his eyebrows but still said "hey."

We ended up spending the whole period talking. They were all pretty cool and I had the feeling we were gonna be really good friends. I liked that.

**So how was that? I'm satisfied. Things are gonna get fiesty tomorrow in gym. Save the citizen! Yeah! Woo! So what are your thoughts on my characters? Like, hate? Hmmm. I want opinions of Jasper. What do you think about him? Thanks for reading. I'm gonna go to sleep now:D**

**~Coley**

**P. S. Thanks to Flyleaf Lover 13 for favoriting this story. It made me smile. :) You're awesome! :D**

**P. P. S. I tried to get this up yesterday but my mom was spazzing about my clothes and how they're so unorganized so I had to rearrange and fold. A lot. So at least it's up today, right? Sure, it's like super early and I'm irritable but oh well, it's up! Thanks for reading dolls:)**


	3. Sass Attack and Condom Man

**This is just a filler chapter, full of friendship. I'll have some romance in the next chapter but it'll be Massie/Jasper, obvi. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. The words inside the ()'s are actually her thoughts. I won't be posting anymore little A/N's inside the chap, if I must I'll add footnotes, but I've got most of that caught up. We're all good.**

**Warning: Lots of descriptive paragraphs and lots of details!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sky High, I'd be in a movie right now, playing Massie. Yeah, guess what, I don't own Sky High.**

As soon as I got home I went straight to the attic. Also known as my room. It's huge and has a bathroom, therefore it's amazing. I walked in, through the awesome floor door, and sat down on my giant bed.

I took off my boots and curled my toes into the furry purple carpet. I looked at my white wall - the only white wall in my room is the one with the doors to my closet and bathroom and my bookshelf - and read all the quotes, written by me in a purple Sharpie.

_I don't want to make money, I just want to be wonderful. - Marilyn Monroe._

_A thousand enemies outside your house is better than one within._

_Walk a mile in my shoes, then judge me. (Next to this one is a Polaroid of my feet in a pair of stilettos)_

_If you're a bird I'm a bird. - Noah; The Notebook_

_Freak Out Because You're Awesome._

_Every girl should have two things: a beautiful smile and a guy who inspires it._

_Behind these blue eyes is everything you can't see. Behind these pink lips is everything you can't hear. Behind this laughter is the story you can't be told._

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._

_Please catch me when I fall, or I won't come back at all._

_If grown men could hug like teenage girls there would be no wars - Billy Ray Cyrus on an episode of Hannah Montana. (That quote has stuck with me ever since that episode.)_

_Better not give in to it. It takes ten times longer to put yourself back together than it does to fall apart. - Finnick Odair. (Team Finnick!)_

_Fire is catching. And if we burn, then you burn with us. - Katniss Everdeen_

_What I need is a dandelion in the spring. - Katniss Everdeen_

Then I looked at the wall to my left which was covered in a mural of France. It was the Eiffel Tower with fireworks behind it. The fireworks were covered in rhinestones so they actually sparkled and I placed random lights on the tower so it lit up.

I looked at my other wall which was covered in pictures and posters. The posters consisted of Paramore, The Hunger Games, Nicki Minaj, Justin Bieber - don't hate let's just coexist! - Pretty Little Liars and a few others. The pictures were Marilyn Monroe, drawings that I had done of just about everything, clip outs from magazines, my designs and Polaroids of my friends and me. I even had a couple Polaroids with some famous people.

The wall behind me, that my bed is against, is mainly windows. In the middle is one strip of actual wall, then it's two panels of window. They have silver curtains

My closet was huge but I had mannequins sitting outside of it because they look better out here. They were the fancy French ones. All three of them had unfinished designs on them. My sewing machine sitting on the desk next to them waiting for me to work again.

This room was my kingdom. It was the only place in the world I could really express myself fully. I had my Polaroid, digital normal cameras and then the fancy cameras. I also had my sketch pads, coloring pencils, art kits, etc. for my drawings an designs. Not to mention my books.

Books have always been a way of escape, ya know? Like I pick up Twilight and I'm in Forks; the Hunger Games and I'm in Panem; Harry Potter and I'm at Hogwarts and British; Pretty Little Liars and I'm in Rosewood. That's just to name a few.

I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't bothered by the comment about Jasper, but I wanted to know who the girl was. I don't know, maybe he was dumping me? No, he liked me. Yeah, he liked me.

I sighed and decided to go for a walk. I grabbed my bag and put sketch pad and some pencils in it, put on a pair of black flats and walked out. "I'm going for a walk!" I yelled out to Xavier and Janelle, Mom and Dad wouldn't be home until dinner.

They yelled back "okay" and I walked out. It was sunny and there wasn't any wind so it was fairly warm. I knew exactly where I was going, my spot. There was an old park across town that nearly no one went to. Normally when I'm there I'm alone, but there are sometimes old people walking around talking about the olden days. I love drawing them.

When I got there I settle onto my bench and started sketching the squirrel sitting on the old tire swing. I felt someone sit down next to me but I didn't look up until I was finished.

"You're pretty great at that."

"Thanks Lash." I smiled. He held out his hand and I gave him my sketch pad, he flipped through the pictures in shock.

"They look like someone took a picture with a camera." He said while looking at a drawing of Aria and Wesley sitting on swings talking to each other.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. "I love drawing and designing."

"You want to be a fashion designer right?"

"Yeah." I couldn't believe he remembered that.

He looked up after finding a picture of Jasper and me that I drew based off of a picture of us. Our foreheads are touching, my eyes are closed and his are looking at my lips. My hair's pinned back and his is short. It was in July and there were fireworks behind us.

"So you're really with Jasper?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said looking at the picture. "Why do you ask?"

"Well." Lash pondering my question for a moment. "He's not the kind of a guy a girl like you should actually be with."

"What do you mean by that?" Not gonna lie: that really ticked me off.

"You deserve better Massie."

"I don't understand. He's a great guy."

"Look, I'm not telling you to dump him. Maybe he's changed since I've known him."

"You knew him?"

"Yeah. He dated my cousin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was before you started Sky High, she's a couple grades behind us and not a super."

"Oh. Explains why I wouldn't know her." The wind blew and suddenly I realized how cold it was. I would forget to bring a jacket the day I'm wearing a sleeveless dress. "My gosh it's cold."

"Change the temperature?" He smirked.

"I'm not supposed to use my powers to change nature unless it's an emergency."

"Why not?"

"It could screw up the ecosystem and what not." I stood up and put my stuff back in my bag. "I should probably get home."

"Here." He handed me his jacket, revealing those trademark stripped arms.

I smiled and put it on. It made me feel tiny. "Thanks. I'll get it back to you tomorrow."

"Unless you're cold?"

"Unless I'm cold." I grinned.

He laughed. "I don't understand how we weren't friends."

"You and Speed shoved Wesley in a locker. Aria and I kicked your butts."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. She caught his pants on fire and you nearly killed me with your shadow flower."

I smirked. My 'shadow flower' as he calls it is a flower I make out of a shadow (obviously right?) and pick the petals off, cutting off the oxygen of whoever's shadow I used to make the flower. "My bad."

"It's cool, I deserved it."

"I know."

He just laughed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Massie."

"Yeah, so I can kick your butt at Save The Citizen." I winked and started walking away.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Nope, just a statement."

"You're on Sassy."

"Sassy, huh?"

"Yeah, it fits you." He grinned.

"I guess it does." I laughed. "So have you picked out a super name yet?"

"Nope, haven't even thought about it. I wanna lose Lash though."

"It's cute though." I smirked.

"Sure." He laughed.

"I've got one."

"Alright, say it."

"Condom Man." I deadpanned. "It works perfect, you're rubber, condoms are rubber. You repel kids, condoms prevent them. It makes so much sense."

"I can't argue with that logic." He cracked up and I lost it too. After we calmed down he added, "I'll do that when you call yourself Sass Attack."

"Never gonna happen."

"Exactly." He laughed and I started laughing with him and before long I was in tears. We just kept tossing the insults and it was great.

"Oh, just so you know, we just passed your house." He said after about a minute. "Thought you'd like to know that."

"Yeah, that's helpful." I smiled at him. "I'll see you around Lash. Have a nice day."

"You too Massie."

We went our separate ways and I smiled like a fool. He was pretty great. I was gonna like having him as a friend.

I walked in my front door and immediately smelled pizza.

"Mom and Dad had to go to Paris to save the Eiffel tower from some creepy monster thing." Janelle explained.

"Sounds about right." I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. "What period do you have gym?"

"7th." Xavier answered.

"Good. I'm gonna show you how Save The Citizen is really played." I smirked. "Just wait for tomorrow." We talked about school, I helped Janelle with her math and then we all went to bed early. It had been a long day.

**What's gonna happen next? What will school be like for them tomorrow? Whatever happened with Warren and Aria? What's up with all this Jasper stuff? Why do I hate him so much even though he's my OC? Why am I asking you?**

**Hah, I had to do that. Anyway, what'd you guys think? I know this had a lot of dialogue mixed with boring details, but they just really help you get to know Massie and how she feels about stuff. Thanks for reading and as always review. :)**

**Aria: Wait, who said anything happned between Warren and me?**

**Wesley: You asking just proved it.**

**Massie: Can't beat that logic.**

**Me: They just take over at random times, crazy OCs. ;)**

**~Coley**

**P. S. I would like to apologize, I tried to upload this last night and it said it did. However, once I got the email confirming it was uploaded, I clicked the link to the chapter and it said the chapter was not available. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I'm hoping it'll work today.**


	4. Non Lawsuit Rendering

**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the scene with Jasper and Massie just kind of came into mind while reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower. You'll know the scene when you read it. You should read that book by the way, it's pretty amazing. :)**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Sky High I wouldn't have time to write fanfics, I'd be too busy being rich, sitting by a pool like a freaking a queen. Or acting in the sequel ;) So pretty sure I don't own it, because, while I do act like a queen, I'm not acting in a sequel or sitting poolside.**

The next morning I was in such a rush I forgot Lash's jacket. I felt terrible and told him that. He said it was fine, he had other jackets, he could wait. I told him it might be awhile, I'm a bit of a ditz. He said it was fine so we parted ways and I found Jasper.

"Hey baby!" I grinned.

"Hey babe." He pulled me into his lap. "How about after school we go on a date?"

"As long as I'm back by eleven." I smiled.

"Deal."

We parted ways so we could get to class. I took my seat by Aria and started talking. "So?"

"So what?" She asked.

"Warren?" I wiggled my eyebrows all sexy like. Just kidding, but seriously.

"Oh. We have a date this weekend."

"Whoa! What?"

"I'm just kidding."

The bell rang and Medulla came in. I pouted.

The rest of the day consisted of teasing Aria, filling Wesley in, teasing Warren and flirting with Jasper. I talked to Penny, Speed and Lash too, just not as much.

Things didn't get eventful until gym. I had changed into my gym clothes, and since I always carried scissors and thread I made my shirt a tank top and my shorts tighter. Much better. Coach Boomer gave up telling me not to do it after Freshman year. I did it for Aria too, then we walked out and sat with Wesley, Speed, Penny and Lash.

"Whoa," Lash said suddenly. "How'd you get sexy gym clothes?" He was gaping at us and we laughed.

"I'm gonna be a fashion designer. Remember?" I grinned.

"Could you fix mine tomorrow?" Penny asked with a smile.

"Of course!" I smiled back.

The bell rang and Boomer started explaining to the Freshmen how to play Save The Citizen.

"So basically, you just save the citizen." Boomer said with a grin.

"Makes sense." I heard a couple freshmen say.

"Now, our two champions will take the stage. No one has ever beaten them, they're Seniors and won for the first time half way through their Freshmen year." Wesley smirked as Boomer kept going on. "Aria Pruitt and Massie Abbott!"

We walked down the bleachers to gym floor and grinned. We pulled on our safety gear and waited for Boomer to let us begin.

"Heroes or villains?"

"How about we switch things up?" I asked Aria.

"But being a hero in this game is so boring. I say let's be villains again. We had such a blast last year." She smirked.

"Villains!" I called out.

"Pick your victims." Boomer said.

"I want Lash." I smirked.

"I'll take Speed." Aria grinned.

Freshman year all over again? Maybe. Except now there was a difference, I wasn't attracted to Lash in that weird "oh, he's a bad boy!" way, instead we were actually friends. So I wouldn't suffocate him too much.

They got dressed and I smirked at them. "Heroes."

"Role reversal today." Aria grinned.

The game started. Lash had me before I even knew what was happening. "Hey there babe."

"Hey Lash." I promptly had a shadow swallow me and put me above his head. I then pushed a tornado out of my hands and he got into quite a tangle.

I checked on Aria. She currently had a fire serpent following Speed. He was running like he was going to die, oh wait he just might.

Lash knocked me out of thought when I saw him stretch after the citizen. I thought fast and made a mini hurricane above him, as he was being blown and flooded I built up an army of shadow monsters. They wouldn't hurt him too bad, just keep him busy.

They attacked and he tried to get away.

"Massie!" Aria yelled. I looked over to see Speed circling her, cutting off her oxygen; cutting off her fire. I quickly built a shadow wall and Speed went face first into it. "Thanks! Watch out!" She threw a fire ball which erupted into a cage around Lash who had tried getting away.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

The timer was on ten seconds. I didn't feel like fighting anymore so I just watched as Speed rubbed his still aching head and Lash tried to figure out a way to stretch that wouldn't get him burnt to a crisp.

I laughed as the citizen was destroyed and the boys pouted.

"Victory!" Aria and I both cheered. We high fived.

Lash and Speed pouted. "That was so unfair."

"No, we used our abilities to their maximum potential." I answered.

"No, our maximum, non lawsuit rendering, potential." Aria corrected.

We laughed. We crushed three more teams before gym was over and we went home.

I changed into a cute, flowery, long sleeve dress that went to my knees and a pair of gold sandals. I fixed my hair and makeup. I walked downstairs. "I'm going out."

"With Jasper?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back by eleven." I answered.

"I don't like him. Be back by ten." Dad frowned.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Call it intuition. I just don't like him." Dad shrugged.

"But, yet, you're cool with me being friends with Lash." I looked at him like he was crazy. "The kid who almost turned the whole school into babies."

"Well, my intuition says he's not a bad kid, just misguided. I just don't trust Jasper. Go have fun, be back by eleven if you'd like. But don't come crying to me when you find out how right I am."

I rolled my eyes and walked out. I walked to The Paper Lantern and saw Jasper. He was talking to some skimpily dressed girl with black hair. I walked over and sat down across from him.

"I'll see you later Hannah." He said.

"You too Jasper." She walked off.

I raised my eyebrows. "Who was that?"

"A friend from middle school. We try to stay in touch." He smiled at me.

"Well, it's good you keep in touch with her." I smiled.

"Yeah. It's nice having friends without powers sometimes."

"I wouldn't know. Wesley and Aria have been my friends since kindergarten."

"I can tell." He laughed.

I smiled and the waitress came and took our order. We talked about random stuff until our food got there. Then we ate in silence.

"Let's go back to my place for a little bit before I take you home." He suggested as he stood up.

"Alright." I said standing up.

He put more than enough money for the meal and a tip and we left. We walked to his house and he led me up to his room.

We sat on his bed and talked for a while, I told him about my new friendship with Lash and co. He thought it was good they were doing better.

Then we kissed. That's about the time things got awkward.

He pushed me back on the bed and kissed me harder. His hand started up my dress, I pushed it away. He kept trying and I kept resisting.

He kissed my neck and went for my boobs. I smacked his hand and sat up. "Jasper. No."

"Why not babe?" He had his hand on my thigh.

"I'm not really ready to lose my virginity." I frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. "You love me don't you?"

"It's about more than just love Jasper."

He sighed. "Fine."

"It's getting kind of late, I'm gonna go."

"I'll walk you home."

"Alright, thanks."

So he walked me home, held my hand and kissed my forehead. But there was tension, I knew it but he thought I didn't.

I went in and straight to my room. It wasn't even ten yet. I laid on my bed and grabbed my cell. I debated on who to call.

I decided and dialed the number. It rang twice before I got an answer, I was crying by then.

"Hey Massie." A short pause long enough to hear I was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

**So, maybe that cliffhanger was a bit terrible. Who'd she call? Hmm. Guess you'll find out eventually! This chapter took awhile because of all my homework, no insomnia (it felt great actually getting sleep) and homecoming, I went with some friends and had a blast, we haven't really hung out much so it was awesome. :)**

**Now, I'm just going to say; the next chapter may be a bit surprising. It'll also take longer. I have school this Monday. I hate it. Anyway, I'd love some reviews. They keep me writing! :)**

**Thanks for reading lovelies!**

**~Coley**


	5. The Three Musketeers

**So, uhm, yeah. Here's the next chapter. I guess. I don't know. I'm angry.**

**Disclaimer: It's cute how you think I own Sky High. I'm only 16, no way do I own something like Sky High. Psh, I wish.**

"Massie, why are you crying?" He asked, after I started bawling when he asked what was wrong.

"Jasper." I cried harder.

"Massie, what did he do to you?" He sounded so worried.

"I don't know. I just don't know." I could barely talk I was crying so hard.

"Do you want me to come over there?"

"Please."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He hung up. I dropped my phone on my bed and opened one of my windows, knowing he'd come in that way.

I sat back down on my bed and hugged my pillow to me as I cried.

"Massie." He sounded so hurt it scared me. I saw the stripped arms wrap around me and I turned to face his embrace. He held me until I was done crying.

"Thank you Lash." I wiped my eyes.

"You're welcome Massie." He smiled at me, but it was a sad smile. "Now what did he do to you?"

"He tried to sleep with me. When I told him no he got mad." I closed my eyes. "I could feel the tension. I just didn't want to lose my virginity or go even close. That's not my style."

"I understand Massie." He rubbed my back.

We stayed silent for a little while before he finally asked what I knew he was wondering. "Why'd you call me?"

"I know you won't tell anyone. Plus, I could never tell Aria or Wesley. They'd make me dump him."

"You're not going to?"

"No, I love him."

"Oh."

I sighed. We sat there in silence for a bit before he said he needed to get home. "Goodnight Massie."

"Goodnight Lash. Thank you."

"You're welcome." And he was gone.

I sighed and changed into basketball shorts and a tee shirt. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. I fell asleep after awhile.

Everything seemed okay for the next few days, nothing was bitter, or tense. Just fine.

That is, until Aria and I went to the Paper Lantern. There they were. Hanna and Jasper. Aria gasped. They were kissing. I was so mad the wind picked up a little.

"Calm down," Aria said. "We'll follow him."

We waited for him to leave and then followed him like the ninjas we are. So, finally they're at her house. Then they go to her room, luckily on the first floor, and started kissing again.

"Holy crap." Aria said. "They're gonna do it!"

We ran off. Both of us were crying.

"I'm so stupid!" I whisper screamed. "I _knew_ that Hanna girl's body language was off but I just told myself she was just a hoe."

"Well she is." Aria growled. "Let's ruin her!"

"No," I said. "Let's just go home. I'll break up with him in the morning."

"Alright."

We walked back in silence. I was fighting off a freaking break down. I really thought I could trust him, but I guess not. I should've known last week when I said no to sleeping with him that things would change. I just didn't know what to do.

When we got to my house Aria gave me a hug. "It'll be okay Sassy."

"I know." I said.

"Now you can date someone who's even more good lookin'!"

I smiled a little. "Or, I could stay single for a while."

"I'm cool with that."

"Sounds like we're going to have a lot of fun."

"The three musketeers are back again!"

We fist pumped the air. We'd have to call Wesley soon.

**Sorry this was short. I've been busy all week and this weekend has started out bad. Guys confuse me, why can't they just realize that some girls are just not fit for dating? Like my best friend is dating a girl who asked out another guy right after they started dating. Wtf.**

**Sorry, I vented. Anyway, I'm just making this a filler, the next chapter will be bigger and better. Especially if I get a lot of reviews. ;D**

**By the way, no idea how most of this came about. Sorta from my anger towards my best friend. Who I may or may not be completely into. But anyway, this wasn't supposed to happen until closer to homecoming but whatever. A week into school? Close enough. My gosh, this chapter is short. I'm sorry. :( Anything you want to see happen? That doesn't involve Massie getting another boyfriend?**

**Oh, I also would like to say, I have the end of this planned and (drumroll here) a sequel planned ;D**

**Stay classy dolls!**

**~Coley**


	6. Ready or Not

**Hello there my fellow super hero fan. :) You are a terrific person!**

**I do believe it's time for a disclaimer. :)**

**Disclaimer; I honestly do not own Sky High, I only own my characters, plot, etc. If I did own Sky High you can guarentee that I would've made the characters more stand out. Except Lash. He's perfect:D**

Aria had left about an hour ago. I was laying on my bed crying. I didn't want to cry in front of Aria; I'm supposed to be the strong one. So, I held my ground until she left. Then I let it out.

I couldn't believe he cheated on me. Was sex that important to him? _Apparently._

I sighed and went to wash my face. I went downstairs and grabbed the half gallon carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels before lading on Gravity Falls and leaving it there.

Don't judge me, just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I can't watch cartoons. I sat there eating my ice cream and laughing. This really cheered me up.

When it went off I flipped through channels again and there was a Disney classic movie marathon on. The last half hour of Snow White was on. I flipped through my contacts. Hmm. Who should I ask to join me? Wesley's with his grandma and Aria had to go home.

Well, I could text Lash, that way it wouldn't be a huge blow to my esteem if he turned me down. _Okay, yes it would._ I really wanted to be friends with him.

I sent him a text asking if he'd join me for a Disney classic marathon and a smiley face. He replied with yes and a smiley face. He sent another text adding that he'd be here in a few.

I grinned and walked into the kitchen. I popped some popcorn and grabbed some drinks out of the fridge. Once the popcorn was done and in a bowl I went back to the living room and sat the bowl on the table with the drinks.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and found Lash standing there smiling. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied with a smile. I let him in then sit on the couch with my feet tucked up under me. I patted the seat next to me.

He sat down then grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded towards my legs. I looked down and noticed the teddy bear pajama pants I had on. They were green with brown teddy bears wearing blue stripped pajamas, there were little blue stars and moons too.* "Don't judge me."

"I'm not." He smiled. "It's cute."

I smiled and looked at the clock. Five minutes left.

"So why me?" He asked.

"Because I didn't want to be alone."

"Aria? Wesley? Jasper?"

"Left a couple hours ago, with his grandma." I closed my eyes and fought back tears. "And Jasper's cheating on me."

"Massie..." Before I knew it his arms were around me. I put mine around him and smiled softly. It felt nice having a new friend. Especially one like Lash. I felt like I could tell him anything.

I let go first. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He was silent for a minute. "Where's your family?"

"Xavier went to his friend's, Janelle's staying with our cousins and my parents are in Switzerland getting some sort of prize." I shrugged. He nodded and the first movie started.

It was Hercules. I grinned, I loved this movie. No matter how historically incorrect it is.

I sang along with all the songs and he just laughed. Thinking it was "adorable." During Zero to Hero when I shouted who puts the glad in gladiator, he actually said Hercules. It made my day.

The next movie was Mulan, followed by Mulan 2. Then came the Cinderella movies, the Little Mermaid movies, then my eyelids were the only movie I was watching.

I woke up with my head on his chest, him half laying on the arm of the couch. His arm was around me and it was so comforting. I raised my head a little and looked up at him. He was awake.

"Goodmorning." I murmured laying my head back on his chest.

"Goodmorning." He replied.

"Today's Saturday right?" I asked. Because honestly, I'd forgotten.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I don't have to face Jasper until Monday." I whispered.

"Massie, you need to dump him today." He muttered.

"Why?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because, he sucks. He's a dickhole."

I laughed. "Dickhole is so the new butthole."**

We slowly got up. He left not long after, but not before I promised to dump Jasper.

I sighed and went upstairs. I put my hair in fish bone pigtails and put on Barbie pink skinnies and a black sparkly tank top. I grabbed my bright blue scarf and fixed my makeup. I brushed my teeth and put on my biker boots.

_Time to dump a douche._ I thought to myself.

I grabbed my cell, put in my back pocket, my iPod, put my earbuds in and put it in the other back pocket, and my bag full of sketch stuff. I picked up my house key, put it in my bag and left.

Ready or Not was blasting in my ears and I smiled softly. I was ready. Right? _Right._

***I'm currently wearing these EXACT pajama pants as I'm writing this. :)**

****I watched HATES (House at the End of the Street) the night before finishing this. That's almost a direct quote, I just used butt instead of cussing. I try not to cuss in my writing. If you've seen the movie you probably got the quote. :)**

**So a chap dedicated to fluff. I didn't wanna type the breakup yet so I did this. So yeah, hope you liked it! :) Thanks for reading! Please review dolls. :)**

**~Coley**


	7. Such a Hipster

**Hey there people! Guess who has two thumbs, that she's currently typing with on her iPod to create a new chapter, and is on Fall Break? THIS GIRL! :) Not gonna lie, just because I'm on Fall Break doesn't mean you'll get more updates, in all honesty, you probably won't get one til this weekend. Because I have a life.**

**Also, I now have three multichap stories instead of two. So I may not update every weekend on this one. I'm hoping to be able to keep up updating all of them, but since I do have a bunch of homework, too much, I shan't make any promises.**

**Disclaimer: I'm in high school, what makes you think I own Sky High?**

As I walked towards Jasper's house I decided something. I would be okay. I didn't need him or anyone else. I was going to be just fine.

I knocked on the door and pulled out my earbuds. He opened the door after only a few seconds.

"Hey babe." He grinned at me and tried to pull me into a hug.

I put my hand up. "I don't think so." He stopped and looked shocked.

"Babe what's wrong? You look mad."

"No," I smiled honestly. "I actually feel pretty darn great. Of course, you aren't going to for much longer."

"What?" He asked. I could hear the shock in his voice.

"We're over."

"Why?"

"I saw you with Hannah. I saw almost everything. You cheated."

"No, babe, it's not what you think!"

"Just stop Jasper. It's over, go screw your new girlfriend." I walked away and put my headphones back in.

We Are Never Getting Back Together was playing. I grinned. Perfect song for the moment.

I laughed and the sun was shining brighter than it had in days. Honestly, I felt amazing.

I didn't wanna go home yet, I was too happy. So I decided to go shooing. I needed a pair of shoes, homecoming was less than a month away.

I got to the mall and went to Charolette Rousse. After about twenty minutes of trying to decide I went with a pair a silver heels. I paid then walked out.

I didn't have to buy a dress because I'd already made it. I bought a necklace and earrings last week so I was fine. I decided to go ahead and head home. When I got there I smiled.

Will's parents' car was parked outside. We did those random little family dinners a lot, so this wasn't surprising. I took out my earbuds before I walked in and said hi to Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold. Then I went up to my room to find Will sitting on my bed with Layla and Aria.

"Sassy!" Aria beamed at me. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping." I held up the bag. "I finally got my shoes."

"Good!" She said.

Layla looked at me sadly, I raised an eyebrow. "Aria told us about Jasper."

"Oh. Did she now?" I looked at Aria and she just shrugged.

"We're really sorry Mass." Will said.

"It's fine, I'm actually okay with it." I smiled. "Lash came over yesterday and we watched Disney movies and I've been in a good mood ever since. Disney just makes me happy."

"Disney makes everyone happy." Will grinned.

"Exactly." Layla grinned. "Because no matter how sad it gets, there's always a happy ending."

We all laughed. I sat on my bed with them and we talked about everything. School, life, powers, futures, then Lash.

"So he's really changed?" Layla asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "He seems to regret everything that happened with Homecoming and the witch."

"I can understand why he did it." Will said sadly. "If she hadn't told me what she said to Layla-"

"Which she actually didn't tell you the truth." Layla interupted.

"I would've been under her spell too." He finished.

I shake my head. "I hated that girl before it was cool."

"Gosh," Aria grinned. "You're such a hipster."

"Yes," I started laughing. "Yes I am."

And for that short period of time, everything was right in the world. If only it had stayed that way.

**I didn't use foreshadowing. Stop making accusations. I know it was kinda short, but it's just a filler! :)**

**I know everything that's gonna happen in this story. Heck, I have the last chapter typed as a way to get from here to there. I also have the sequel planned out. :)**

**So thanks for reading. Anything you'd like to see? I've got a new character coming in next chapter, I think you'll like her. :)**

**Stay classy! Toodles!**

**~Coley**

**P. S. My newest story got a lot of feedback in it's first day, yesterday, so I posted today. Feedback = motivation. Motivation = quick updates! Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, **_**eyebrows.**_


	8. You're My Kryptonite

**Howdy super people. See what I did there? Yes you do. So, I really have but one request. Reviews? I'm not getting many. I'd really like some more. I need feedback! It motivates me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, Lash (Oh, how I wish I owned him.) Speed, Warren, Penny or One Direction's song One Thing. I own a lot of this stuff though. ;D**

I walked into the school Monday morning feeling liberated. It felt nice being single. I hadn't been single in like five months. It was crazy.

I walked into first period and sat down next to Aria. I smiled at Lash and informed him that I dumped Jasper after he left. He grinned at me in this super adorable way.

My first three classes were a little boring, but fourth was interesting. It was Hero Lit. I sat down next to Warren.

"Massie," he said, sounding nervous.

"Yes, Peace?" I smiled warmly.

"I need your help." He looked down like he was embarrassed.

"With what?"

"Aria."

"What about her?"

"Well," he looked up. He looked so nervous. "You know how we've been kind of talking?"

"Kind of?" I laughed. "Sweetheart, texting all the time is not kind of. Heck, you guys even call each other. That is not kind of!"

"Well, anyway!" He looked amused, but he tried to act offended. "I want to ask her out, but I don't know how."

"Oh," I grinned. "Do it in the most outrageous way possible."

"Really?"

"She likes things to be different. Make sure I'm there when you do it."

"I will. I'm thinking about doing it tomorrow."

"That's great!" I smiled warmly at him.

Class started and we stopped talking. We read a comic about Superman and discussed it. It was a funny class. Lash and Speed kept cracking jokes - like how the most iconic thing about Superman is actually his weakness, kryptonite; Lash actually started singing at one point.

"I've tried playing it cool. Girl when I'm looking at you, I can never be brave; cause you make my heart sing. Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite!" He sang loudly, and quite well I may add. "You keep making me weak, yeah frozen and can't breath." A couple of the girls were eyeing him and I smirked.

"Something's gotta give now. 'Cause I'm dying to make you see, that I need you here with me. 'Cause you've got that one thing." I joined in. Lash grinned at me and we both started the chorus.

"So get out, get out, get out of my head and fall in my arms instead!"

Speed and Warren gave in and joined us. "I don't, I don't, don't know what it is, but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing."

Next came Penny and the girl she sit by. "So get out, get out, get out, of my mind and come on come into my life." The eight of us finished the chorus.

After we finished the chorus the whole class joined us, Mrs. Falcon even joined us. She was a new teacher and fairly young. I really liked her.

I walked out with Lash. "You're becoming quite the ladies man."

"What?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Don't tell me you didn't see those girls ogling you?" I laughed.

"No," his eyes widen.

"Well, they want your babies." I smirk.

"Well," he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side. "I think I'd rather hang out with my new bestie than have any of their babies!"

I laughed and put my arm around him. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"So, where will you be sitting for lunch today?" He asked once we reached the lunch room.

"My table." I said matter of factly. "Jasper can suck my dick and move, it was my table first."

"Whoa, such language."

"Just so you know, I'm not a man."

"Didn't think you were, I've slept with you after all." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I smacked his chest. "Lash!"

He laughed and we got our food. "I'll see you in the gym." He said with a smile.

"You could bring Speed and Penny to sit with Aria, Wesley and me. There's plenty of room. There's like seven open seats now."

He beamed at me. "Really? Thanks! I'll tell them and see you there."

I went and sat down. Aria and Wesley were already there. "Penny, Speed and Lash are joining us today."

"Good, they're cool and our table won't be as empty." Aria smiled.

"Why don't you invite Warren?" Wesley grinned.

"I might." She smiled softly.

"Hey," Penny walked up with a girl I recognized from my Hero Lit class. She sat beside Penny, that means she was singing too, instant coolness. "Can Tabitha sit here too?"

"The more the merrier!" I beamed.

They both smiled and sat down, Tabitha next to Wesley and Penny next to her. Speed and Lash made their way over and Lash sat beside me with Speed on his other side.

Lunch was actually pretty funny. We all laughed and goofed off. Turns out Tabitha - my bad, Tabi, she likes being called Tabi - has the power to temporarily have someone's power. She just touches that person and has their power until she's five miles away from them.

Before I knew it, it was time sixth period. Oh great. Jasper is in here. Lash walked me there. "Hey, there's an extra seat by me, you can take it." He smiled down at me before we went in. _Whoa, reading my mind much?_

"Thanks." I smiled back. "You're amazing."

"I know," he smirked. "That's why all the other girls want my babies."*

"Yeah they do." I grinned.

We walked in and I took a seat by him. Jasper glared at us from where he was sulking. Since we're both always almost late for this class Mr. Falcon - yes I know, his wife is my Lit teacher; he's new and young too - walked in as the bell rang only a couple moments after.

"Okay class!" He grinned. "Today we're going to talk about Batman. I want your real opinions of him."

"He's awesome!" Someone called out from the back of the room.

"I agree." I said. "But I find it weird that he had so many different Robins. I mean sure, Richard Grayson went on to form the Titans and became Nightwing, but seriously. How many bird themed sidekicks do you need? Not to mention they clashed. Their outfits looked terrible together! Batgirl was definitely the better sidekick as far as collaboration went." I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"But, all Batman did was use his money. If he didn't have money he wouldn't have been a hero." Jasper said back.

"Well," I started. "At least he used it in a positive way. He also channeled his demons into something good; stopping evil. He could've became evil if he had wanted."

"She has a point." Lash grinned. "But, at the same time, he did hook up with a couple of pretty evil chicks."

"So," Jasper snapped back. "Everyone makes bad choices."

Suddenly I felt like he was referring to himself there. I glared ahead as a bunch of other people joined in. Lash squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry, he's just mad that he got caught with a less hot girl."

I smiled softly. "Thanks. That helped." I whispered, blushing madly.

"I thought it might." He grinned.

"Okay class," Mr. Falcon said as the bell rang. "Tomorrow we will discuss Superman."

"Let me guess," I grinned at him. "We're discussing the members of The Justice League before learning the history of the League?"

"You're a smart girl Miss Abbott." He smiled.

"Thank you sir." I said as Lash and I walked out. We walked to gym together laughing about a bunch of idiots who were trying to get with a little freshman girl; she actually ended up blasting them across the hall.

I went and changed. Aria was in there. "Oh my gosh. Warren was so awkward today, I saw him in the hall and he got all nervous."

I laughed. "Oh, Fireball, I'm sure you'll find out why soon!"

We waited for Penny to get changed then walked out and joined the boys.

Speed looked at Penny. "He likes Tabi." He pointed at Wesley.

"I said she was hot," Wesley put his hands up, "that doesn't mean I like her."

"He has a point." I grinned. "I don't like a lot of people that I think are hot."

"Exactly." Aria and Penny said in unison. Then they looked at each other and cracked up.

"Wow." Speed said. "That was weird."

"Wait," Lash said. "We have super powers, we go to a floating school, we're about to fight each other to save a doll and the good girls," he pointed at Aria and myself, "play the villains because it's fun. How are two people talking at the same time weird?"

"No weirder than your outburst in Lit." I grinned.

"That was beautiful, thank you very much." He smirked.

"Yes, it was." I laughed.

Boomer started yelling at us so Aria and I went down and got ready. We ended up beating five teams before Boomer let us quit.

The rest of gym he let the other kids try. Xavier was up there with some blonde girl and they were kicking butt.

When we went to change I still had that great feeling from earlier today. I started my way back to the bus when Jasper stepped in front of me. Aria was by my side in a split second.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Massie," he sounded desperate. "I screwed up."

"Obviously." Aria snorted.

"Well I want you back." His voice was pleading.

"Can't have me, sorry." I smirked and wiggled my fingers before starting to walk away.

"Fine, you're nothing but a whore anyway." He snarled.

I turned around immediately. "Excuse me?" I was getting mad now.

"You heard me!" He was glaring at me.

"How am I a whore?" I was ready to attack.

"You are such a tease. You go around teasing every guy you know."

"No I don't."

"No she doesn't." Aria growled.

"Oh shut up. You're as much of a whore, if not more of one, than her!" He growled.

I slapped him across the face. "It's one thing to talk about me, you do not talk about my friends!"

He glared at me. "I'm glad I cheated on you. You're the two biggest whores in the school. Have fun screwing Lash, Massie." He walked away.

"He's just a friend you douche!" I glared at him and a rain cloud formed above his head. I smirked and let it rain.

"Make it rain on 'em." Aria laughed.

"All day every day." I smirked as he turned and started cussing us out.

He was knocked down by a blur and a stripped arm picked him up by his collar. "Don't talk about them like that again." Lash said.

Warren and Speed stood next to him. "Don't even think about it. Because we will effing end you." Speed growled. Although, effing was not the word he used, just to make that clear.

"Or come very close to it." Warren had his arms flamed up.

Lash dropped him on the ground and he stood there for a minute before throwing his arms up and walking away. The guys walked over to us. "That jerk really deserves to be beaten."

"Yeah, I guess." I smirked. "Thanks guys."

"Yeah," Aria smiled, mostly at Warren. "It was nice of us."

"No problem." Warren grinned.

"No one talks about my friends." Speed grins at us.

"Not without dealing with us anyway." Lash laughed.

I grinned and gave all three of them a hug before skipping off to the bus. Aria laughed and followed suit. Once she caught up we linked arms and skipped together.

The bus ride was pretty... different. Wesley was joined by Tabi. They talked and talked. Aria and I couldn't help but laugh. Wesley had it bad.

When we got off they asked if I was okay. I assured them and made my way home. I went straight to my room and put all my sketch stuff, my Polaroid and one of my Olympus cameras in my bag.

I walked out and went to my spot on the bench. There were some birds flying around so I took a picture of them, I'd sketch it later.

I went through my camera and found a picture of Jasper sitting by a tree with a sunset behind him. That was our one month date.

I shook my head and decided to sketch the squirrels that were running around. Before long there were teardrops on the paper and the lines were shaky. I grabbed my camera and took a few more pictures before sitting down my stuff and putting my head in my hands.

I cried like a baby, I felt so free but at the same time I felt so broken. He called me a whore, he called Aria a whore and he said he was glad he cheated on me.

I looked up and Lash was standing there. Looking at me like a deer in headlights. I tried to smile but lost it again; I was so embarrassed that he saw me crying.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Massie."

"Lash." I murmured

"Please cheer up," he sighed. "Jasper's a loser."

"I know. It's just everyone told me he was no good, but I didn't care." I sobbed into his chest. "I just feel stupid."

"You're not stupid Massie." He smiled at me. "Just a teenager."

"So are you."

"And I got arrested because of Gwen."

"Oh. I forgot about that." I sat up and let go of him.

"Massie," he smiled warmly. "What do you want? Like, what could cheer you up?"

"In all honesty," I told him, still completely torn up. "I want one day of normality. I just want away from Maxville. Ya know?"

He nodded. "Come with me. Let's be normal teenagers somewhere." He smirked. "Unless you're scared."

I laughed. "You should know by now, I fear nothing." I took his hand and together we went to his car.

Normality here we come.

*** I was listening to DaveDays, Alex Goot and Chad Sugg's cover of Call Me Maybe and as I got to this part Dave was like "All the other girls that want my babies" so I put it in here. Just a fun fact. :)**

**And I thought this was going to be a short chapter, I was mistaken. Probably the longest one yet, but I don't feel like looking. ;D**

**The part where they were singing, hmm, how do I describe it? Well, I always joke around about what they were saying, and I was said that kryptonite ends up in songs a lot, so I thought, "hey, why not write that into a chapter?" So I did.**

**So, I'm done now. Toodles, stay classy!**

**~Coley**

**P. S. Should I do another song moment, about kryptonite, in Hero History?**


	9. Too Bad This Isn't High School Musical

**So I've decided there will only be a few more chapters in this story. How's that for you? I mean, the sooner I finish this story, the sooner I can start the sequel! The sequel is going to be a lot deeper and have a lot more raw thoughts and emotions. It'll answer a lot of the questions the last chapter leaves unanswered.**

**So, that's all I'll say. Wait no, one last thing: the last chapter will be pretty dark and so will parts of the sequel. It's kind of a way of showing that even though Massie seems to have everything together, things aren't perfect for her either. Bad things happen to all of us. So that's the moral of these two stories I guess. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, but there's plenty of plot bunnies hopping around that I do own. ;D**

We drove to the next town over and pretended to be normal teenagers. We went to the arcade and played every game there, we went and saw Pitch Perfect, then we went to the park and got on the teeter totter.

"You know," I said as I kicked up. "This has been the best day ever."

"Yeah," he replied as he hit the ground. "It really has."

After half an hour of talking and teetering he drove me home. We sang along to the radio and just acted like teenagers. Once we pulled up at my house I pulled my Polaroid out of my bag and snapped two pictures of us. I gave him one and planned to keep the other and hang it on my wall.

"Thanks Lash." I smiled.

"For what?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Being the best friend a girl could want."

"Oh, you're welcome, but this whole day was just a ploy to get in your pants." He winked.

"I'm not like the other girls. I don't want your babies." We both laughed and I got out.

"G'night Lash."

"Good night Massie."

I went in and he drove away. I went straight to my room and got ready for bed.

The next day Warren finally figured out how to ask Aria out. He walked up to her and handed her a disposable camera and a few bucks to have it developed.

"What's this?" She asked

"You'll see soon." He smiled at her.

I looked at him and he shrugged before winking and walking to his first period.

"This is going to be bugging me." She frowned.

"I know what it is." I grinned and skipped into first period.

She followed me freaking out. The whole class stared at her. She glared at them. "Oh quit staring, I can and will set you on fire."

"Well then." Lash laughed.

"It's all good, she's just cranky today." I laughed.

The rest of the day was pretty boring until Aria ran up to my room while I was sketching the picture of Lash of me.

"Oh my great giant, galloping gum balls!" She screamed. "He asked me out!" She tossed the package of photos on the bed.

Each picture was a different word. It ended up saying, "Hey Aria, I think you're amazing and beautiful. Would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"What are you going to do?" I grinned.

"Payback!" She grinned mischievously.

"I've got a disposable camera over there," I nodded towards my cameras and continued my sketch. "I never opened it."

She grabbed it. "Will you help me?"

"Yes." I smiled and put down my sketch pad. "How do you wanna do it and what to you wanna say?"

"I wanna say 'Hey Warren, I think you're pretty great yourself. I'd love to be your girlfriend.' I want to go out and find the words."

"Let's go." I got up and put on my shoes.

It took us awhile but we got all the words; for 'Warren' we went to the park and wrote it in the sandbox, everything else we could find ourselves.

She gave him the camera and a few bucks first thing in the morning. In fourth he asked me a million questions but I wouldn't give in. By lunch she was so happy it was contagious.

Wesley looked at her and grinned. "Why are you so happy? You are never this happy."

"I have a boyfriend." She grinned. "He just doesn't know it."

"Wait, what?" Tabi looke at her.

"Warren asked me out, he doesn't know it yet but I said yes."

"Makes so much sense." Wesley laughed.

"Yeah, I'm very happy." Aria sighed contently.

"It's contagious." Penny smiled warmly.

"Yeah," Speed grinned. "It's nice."

Lash grinned. "Too bad this isn't High School Music, or I'd bust into song."

"I know a few girls who'd love that." I smirked at him.

"They keep trying to talk to me." His eyes widen and he looked scared. "I'm scared for my virginity."

Aria choked on her lemonade. "You're a virgin?"

"Why is that surprising?!"

"You seem like a man whore."

"Thanks." He winked at her. "Guys don't have much time for screwing in solitary confinement."

"True." She looked down.

Wesley and Speed started cracking jokes trying to ease the tension, it worked.

Everything seemed alright, it was perfect.

**So sorry it took so long and sorry it wasn't that eventful. I've been sick, so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Toodles.**

**~Coley**

**P. S. I started writing this not long after Pitch Perfect came out :|**


	10. The Sexiest People

**Oh. Is it time for another chapter? Yeah? Okay.**

**I know I'm getting reads. Why no reviews? I'm okay with concrit. Or even if you don't like it - point out why? This story is one of my proudest possessions. I'm in love with the plot and everything. It's not like all the other Lash fanfics out there.**

**So, even a nice "Please update soon." would be acceptable. Or even "Nice chapter." Anything.**

**I'm not begging - just making a request.**

**Hope you had a great Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for all of you. :)**

**So yeah, this is going to take place a little after the last chapter. So enjoy. :)**

* * *

Aria and Warren had been dating for two weeks and they were crazy about each other. Homecoming was tomorrow and I didn't have a date. Not that I cared, I just wanted to rub it in Jasper's face.

Lash looked up at me from the other side of the kitchen table - he came over for a study session, we were alone which I was getting used to in our two months of friendship -and just watched me as I sketched my name on the top of my paper. I was very artistic with the capital letters in my name; the M was made of lightning bolts; the J had rain falling from the line and pooling in the cup of it; and the A had a shadow behind it that became a flower.

"Massie."

"Yes, Lash?"

"I think I've made a very important decision."

"What is it?" I looked up intrigued.

"We're going to homecoming together. You're going to look sexy and I'm going to look sexy. It makes sense for the sexiest people there to be there together." His grin actually scared me. It was fairly creepy, but incredibly adorable because it was him.

"I don't know. I was thinking about skipping."

"You've already made the dress."

"There's always prom."

"Massie James Abbott. You're going to homecoming with me whether you like it or not." He closed his Hero Lit book and gave me a look that meant no arguing. So I didn't.

"I've gotta get home." Lash smiled at me. "I'll see you later Massie."

"Bye Lash." I walked him to the door and lingered for a minute after he left. He really was an awesome friend.

"Massie, is that your new boyfriend?" I heard my sister ask behind me.

"No, he's just a friend."

"Oh. He's cute. I think you should go for it."

"Shut up." I smiled and shook my head. I went up to my room and grabbed my phone to text Lash.

**Me: Lashykins, pick me up at six and we'll go to the bus stop together. Oh and my sister thinks you're cute. :)**

**Lash: Massibear, I'll be there at six sharp. :D Do you agree with her?**

**Me: Nah, I don't find you attractive at all.**

**Lash: D': I thought you said I was sexy?**

**Me: Lash, dear, I'm being sarcastic. You're adorbs. Stop pouting.**

**Lash: Yay! I'm adorbs! :D**

**Me: By the way, you said you were sexy - I just didn't argue, nor did I agree.**

**Lash: Details, details. They belong in court, not texting.**

**Me: Hah, my parents are lawyers. It comes naturally.**

**Lash: Oh, that's true. Hmm. Well then.**

**Me: Yeah, exactly. Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight Lash. Dream of beautiful things!**

**Lash: Like unicorns, candy, rainbows, you, castles and princesses?!**

**Me: Wait. I'm on the list?**

**Lash: Shut up and go to sleep. :)**

**Me: ._. See you tomorrow at six!**

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be much longer. I'm just setting up the Homecoming.**

**By the way, Massie is actually based on me. You can't tell because you don't know me that well, but I say dream of beautiful things every time j say goodnight and whatnot. She's just a more artistic me - I'm artistically challenged.**

**So I'm done babbling.**

**Goodnight.**

**Toodles.**

**Stay classy.**

**~Coley**

**P. S. Thank you Anon. You get an Internet hug. :) *Hugs***


	11. Snip, Snip, Snip

**I'm really sorry. My life has been weird lately. My brother came in and I spent a lot of time with him, I had the flu, I brought home a fake baby for Child Development and yeah. It's been crazy hectic.**

**So, here's a very late Christmas/Valentine's Day present. :)**

* * *

Aria barged into my room at about six in the morning. "Get up tonight's the dance!"

"Uhm, I'm aware of this." I said as I sat up.

"Get off your butt and get in the shower." She grinned at me.

"Just because you're all in love doesn't mean I should have to get up at this ungodly hour." I said with a yawn.

"Don't get snippy with me."

"Snip, snip, snip."

"Go take a shower."

I shook my head and walked into my bathroom. I was going to take as long as possible for this. I turned some music on and turned it up really loud, of course singing was included.

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah. I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah. I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care. I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah."

"This is not American Idol stop with the singing!" I heard Aria yell.

Shaking my head I hurried up and finished so she'd stop complaining. I turned off the water and got out, grabbing my robe and putting it on. Five seconds after I'd wrapped my hair in a towel Aria was in there.

"Let's get busy." I just looked at her. "No, seriously let's get started. Stop giving me that look. Dude really stop. It's not cute. No, Mass, seriously. It's kind of scaring me. Sassy."

Finally she gave up and left the bathroom and I put on undies and a bra then blow dried my hair. She peeked in and tossed me sweats and a hoodie then retreated again. Once I was decent we went downstairs to make breakfast together.

"You're a little crazy." I said as I mixed our chocolate chip waffle mix.

"Nah." She grinned while getting out the waffle maker.

"But you are," I pointed the spoon at her, "you're all worked up over a dance."

"It's not just a dance. It's the last Sky High homecoming we'll ever go to."

"Still though."

"Get over it." She winked at me then took the mix and poured it. "We're gonna look fantastic."

"True."

By the time we had finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen it was ten. "Well at least it's a decent hour now."

"So should we start now or just watch TV?" She grinned at me.

I gave her a dirty look then walked away. "I'm going to go lay down and sketch. You can come and watch TV in my room if you want."

She skipped after me. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry this is short. I'm going through a batch of sickness again - I'm really unhealthy actually. Which it's not a scary unhealthy.**

**Anyway, please review! I'll post as soon as I can but I'm actually working on a one shot to get me back into the writing mood.**

**So thanks for reading. Stay classy. :)**

**~Coley**


	12. Smart Decisions

**Hey guys. I know I'm a terrible person. I get it. I need to update more. I've had a lot going on. I'm sorry. School's out soon. For now here's a filler.**

Aria and I spent the day getting ready. We donned our dresses – mine a pale green, hers a peachy orange – and fixed our hair – mine curled and hers braided. I did our makeup – very sultry I must add - and added the finishing touches; a black ribbon around her neck and a silver butterfly hair clip for me.

We looked at each other and smiled. We looked fantastic. "The boys won't be able to keep their eyes off us." She grinned.

"That is fact." I laughed. "No one will."

"True." She smiled.

Due to our early start we were ready to go about four hours early. We watched The Breakfast Club and then played Call of Duty until there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I screamed as I shot Aria's avatar.

"_Why?!"_ She screamed at me.

"All's fair in love and war!" I laughed as Lash, Wesley, Warren and Tabitha walked in.

"Wait," Lash stared at the screen, "what?"

"You're playing COD and you didn't invite us?" Wesley crossed his arms.

"We had time to spare." I said as I fired the shot that won me the game. "Oh! Suck my invisible bigger than all of yours dick!"

Aria let out a string of curse words and then got up. "Let's go homecoming it up I guess."

I laughed and yelled at Mom and Dad to come down. They practically ran down the stairs and took so many pictures we wanted to shoot them. "Mom. Dad. That's enough." I sighed.

"Alright fine." Mom sighed.

"You kids have fun." Dad grinned. "Don't come home pregnant."

"Make smart decisions!" Mom added as we groaned and walked out the door.

Tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember.

**So there you have it. Leading up to the homecoming where the plot starts to get thicker and deeper. Trust me, the fluff? It's over. The plot is taking a turn for the deeper, darker, and more emotional. Soon.**

**Thanks for reading. Don't give up on me yet.**

**~Coley**

**P. S. I got a new laptop so my writing is going to be faster now that I won't be doing it on my iPod and then transferring it to my desktop.**

**P. P. S. My brother is leaving for Japan pretty soon. He'll be gone for two years. That's why I've been MIA, I've been spending time with him. God bless our troops 3**


	13. Equally Thankful

**Yeah, again, I'm late on updating. I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on.**

* * *

We got to the dance and I did a few checks here and there, as president that was my job after all. Everything looked perfect, the music was great, and the refreshments looked good. It was a picture perfect, dream of a homecoming.

"You did a really good job with this!" Penny said to me as she walked up to join us.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"No problem." She smiled and went to the dance floor with her date. Wesley and Tabitha took her cue and also went to dance, Warren led Aria to get something to drink, which left Lash and I alone.

"Want to dance?" He asked tentatively.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

He led me to the floor as the song changed to something slower. He pulled me to him and I put my arms his neck. We danced to the music silently for the first minute. Then I looked at him. "Thank you."

"For?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Asking me."

"No, thank you. For saying yes."

"Why?"

"I couldn't handle being here alone." He looked away. "I did a really stupid thing, joining Gwen like that."

"Lash, you were young." I looked at him and smiled warmly. "She was a crazy witch with mind control powers."

He laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked at me. "She told me that if I joined her, I wouldn't have any more problems. She got to me. She knew what I wanted and she used that to get my help." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"We don't have to talk about this." I said.

"I know, but I think I need to."

"Do you want to go sit down?"

He nodded and we broke away from each other and went to sit at an empty table. He was quiet for a minute. "My dad was really abusive. He used to beat me up a lot, only when Mom wasn't home, and when she asked what happened I'd lie and say I got in a fight at school. He told her I'd never amount to anything, and the powers I had weren't going to make me a hero.

"Gwen figured out what was happen when I was a freshman and she told me that she could help me. She took me under her wing and turned me into the terrible person I used to be." He looked away from me, like he was ashamed. "After that when my dad would hit me, I hit back. I never stretched away, and I never used that as an advantage. It was just fist against fist. My dad's power was shape shifting, he tried using it to distract me a couple of times, but I was smart enough to notice.

"About half way through freshman year Mom walked in as he hit me. She lost it and told him to get out and never come back. He never did, he got really drunk that night and crashed his car. Drove it right off a cliff. No one else was hurt, but he was killed. Snapped his neck on impact." He closed his eyes. "I wasn't sad, I was mad. Mad because I wasn't the one who got to kill him. I was so angry after that. I took it out on the kids around me. Gwen helped me channel the anger into what she wanted me to do.

"Speed, Penny and I all had problems. We were all angry, and we liked the power she was offering us. We'd never had a shot at power before. So we fell into her trap. But we were happy when we were freed from her grip. We really tried to reform ourselves, we tried so hard. But everyone made it so hard. I almost lost it again. Until you gave us a chance." He smiled at me. "If you could trust us, maybe everyone else could too. Thank you, Massie."

"You're welcome, Lash." I took his hand. "You're really a good person, I know that. You've just been stuck with more than you deserved."

"At least it means I get to be friends with you."

"I'm glad we are."

We sat there in silence, as I let all of what he just told me sink in. He looked so ashamed of himself in that moment. I hated it. He had nothing to be ashamed of, he wasn't his fault he didn't have a good home life.

I was about to say something when Jasper walked by and looked at me. It was a predatory look and it kind of scared me. Lash glared at him and he kept walking. "You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little unnerved." I looked at him. "Did you see that look?"

"Yes. It makes me want to beat his face in."

"Yeah, me too." I shrugged. "Oh well though. It's no big deal." I couldn't convince myself of that, no matter how hard I tried. It was there in the back of my head, bothering me.

"Come on, let's dance some more." He said and stood up. I took his hand and we went to the dance floor. Aria and Warren made their way over to us and we all danced for probably an hour.

We finally stopped when Aria and I were gasping for air and the boys were barely moving. "So who wants a drink?" I asked with a laugh. They all nodded and we went to quench our thirsts.

"So, I'm still wondering how you girls managed to dance in those monsters." Warren laughed and nodded towards our stilettos.

"It takes skill, mad skill." Aria grinned.

"Which we have," I laughed.

"I walk better in heels than I do in flats." Aria said and shook her head. "It's a little weird really."

We all laughed. "Honey, everything about you is weird." I said.

"It's because I'm a ginger isn't it?" She crossed her arms.

"No, baby, it's because you're just like that." Warren said and put his arm around her.

"Well then." She said and pouted.

After an hour more, I was ready to leave. "I'll see you guys later!" I said as I hugged Wesley and Aria.

"Make smart choices!" Wesley called out as Lash and I left. We both laughed.

He walked me to my door. "Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you." I said.

"We're just both equally thankful I guess." He smiled at me.

"Apparently." I smiled. "Do you want to come in? We could play some video games or something."

"Sure." He smiled.

I ended up crushing him at everything we played, several times. "How do you do that?" He asked me.

"I've been playing video games since I could hold a controller." I laughed.

"So have I, but I'm nowhere near that good!"

"I'm just a natural."

"Seems like it." He looked at his phone. "It's like one, I should probably go home."

"Yeah, I should sleep."

He nodded and I walked him to the door. "I'll see you later." He said.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He left and went to my room to change. I checked my phone and had a text from Jasper.

**You looked hot tonight babe, too bad you weren't with me. You would've had a blast. ;)**

I threw my phone on my bed. "Freaking douche."

Things seemed so simple then, he was just a desperate guy who regretted what he did. Nothing surprising there.

When did things go downhill?

* * *

**Kind of a cliffhanger, foreshadowing ending. I'm telling you, it's getting dark now. You've been warned.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Let me know what you think!**

**~Coley**


End file.
